


Skin and Bones

by AlliraWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Denial, Derek in Denial, Eating Disorders, Insecurity, M/M, Manipulation, Rehabilitation, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Induced Vomiting, Starvation, Stiles in Denial, Weight Issues, weight loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliraWolf/pseuds/AlliraWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't know how or when it started or even the cause of it all. It was just a few extra miles run, a few extra calories cut back, a few extra meals skipped. First a skipped snack, then a skipped meal, then no liquids, then no food or water period. Nothing would pass their lips, not if they could help it. It was their decision to make. In a world that is filled with chaos and haunted pasts, bad memories and terrors within their heads, this was their control. This was the only thing that they had any sense of control over, and if working together kept them within control, then they would do that at any cost. Their weight would drop lower and lower, making everything easier to hide, while at the same time, bringing everything to the surface. At their lowest points, they didn't care if it killed them, because by then, death was a welcomed thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea and the characters I have created for the purpose of this story. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think. If you are easily triggered, I would recommend that you not read any further. In this chosen story, both Derek and Stiles have an Eating Disorder, and they are feeding off of each other and each other's disorder in their desperate attempt to get their weight lower and keep their twisted sense of control.

It wasn't something that started with a reason, it just sort of – happened. He didn't know why it happened or even when, if you asked him he would guess and say probably around the age of 12. It happened slowly and only seemed to build and build while showing no signs of stopping. If you asked his family in the past, or asked what was left of his family now, they would look at you with nothing but confusion on their faces. They didn't know anything of what was happening to their son, their brother, their loved one. It was something that was surprisingly easy to hide, but coming from a family of werewolves, you had to be crafty when it came to the lies that rolled off your tongue. You had to make sure that your breathing was calm and that your heart was steady in beats, which was easier said than done when you were constantly trying to keep yourself conscious. Or when your body is constantly shaking from being cold, even though with your bloodline you run naturally hotter than most people. Now, at the age of 23, you would think that things would have gotten better or that it would have completely disappeared, that you would be completely recovered and living a normal life. If only it were that easy. 

“398. 399. 400.” panted out Derek as he brought his upper body up again to meet his knees, having come to the ending of his workout. 400 sit ups, 300 push-ups, 300 crunches, and an 12 mile run with a 4 mile run warm-up. It usually began at 4 in the morning and would end around 8 or 9 when the rest of the Pack would decide to show up on the weekends, or would end around 7 when they all would show up for breakfast before school. Why they didn't eat at their own houses, he didn't know. But today's workout was a bit longer, he wanted to up the difficulty so his body wouldn't get used to one set routine. 

“Derek! Sourwolf! Dude, it's almost 11 o-clock, let's go! Your puppies are going to start chewing through the table if they don't get something to eat! We're going out for a late breakfast, get your butt in gear!” called out Stiles from the bottom of the stairs, tossing the keys to his Jeep up into the air a few times. 

“Don't call me 'dude', Stiles! Give me a few seconds to clean up and I'll be down. Make sure the rest of the Pack are ready, if Isaac is looking for his shoes, they should be under the coat-rack near the door.” called back Derek as he rolled over and pushed himself up onto his knees before rising up onto his feet. 

“Did you hear him Isaac? He heard you, he's tossing coats all around on the floor now. You make that mess, buddy, you're cleaning it up.” scolded Stiles as he walked over to help the wolf try and find his old sneakers. The blue eyed Beta rolled his eyes at the human teen as he walked from his bedroom towards the bathroom to clean up, placing his hand on the door and gripping the handle with white knuckles when everything around him started to turn black, his ears ringing loudly. He gave his head a firm shake to try and clear the blackness from his eyes and the ringing from his ears, waiting a few minutes until it had passed before he walked into the bathroom to wipe his arms and chest down with a wet washcloth. After slipping on one of his skin tight Henley shirts and one of the baggiest sweatshirts that he owned, he made his way downstairs where the rest of the Pack were patiently but anxiously waiting to leave for their late breakfast. 

“Thank god, man. We're starving here.” exclaimed Scott as he rose up from the couch with a crooked grin on his lips, before bolting out the door with Isaac and Allison in tow, the trio practically skipping their way to the Jeep. 

“Find a seat in the Jeep, whoever doesn't have a seat will ride with Derek in the Comaro.” ordered Stiles as Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Lydia all squeezed themselves into the Jeep. That left Boyd, Erica, and Jackson to ride with Derek, with Peter being nowhere to be seen. 

“You follow, I'll lead! I know a little diner outside of town that I think the rest of the Pack will enjoy.” called out Derek from behind the wheel of the Comaro as the engine roared to life. He saw Stiles give him a grin and a thumbs-up out the window of his Jeep as it too roared to life, following the Comaro out of the driveway. The blue eyed Beta kept his eyes on the road, but he could feel Erica's eyes on him, all but boring holes into the side of his head. 

“What is it, Erica?” asked the wolf as he cast a glance over to her from the side of his eye. He could see her nervously squirming in her seat in the car. 

“You are going to eat, right? I mean, you haven't ate anything since last night, and you barely touched your food then. You gave the rest of it all to Isaac.” whispered Erica as she moved over closer to the Beta so nobody else would be able to hear them. 

“Yes, Erica. I will find something.” replied Derek as he looked in the rear view mirror to make sure that the familiar blue Jeep was still behind him on the road. 

“Are you lying to me?” asked the blonde Beta as her eyes narrowed a fraction at him. Derek sighed softly before he reached over and took her hand, placing her fingertips on the pulse-point on his neck. 

“I – will – find – something.” repeated the blue eyed Beta as he kept the girl's fingers pressed to his neck, once the sentence was finished he released her hand and allowed her to place it back down into her lap, unknown to them that the same conversation was happening in the other car between Scott and Stiles. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“What are you going to get? You eat just as much as I do, it's like to you have a hollow leg or something.” asked Scott as he turned to look at his best friend in his seat, before looking back towards the Comaro that they were following. 

“I don't know yet, Scott. I've never been to this place before so I don't even know what's on the menu. I'll figure something out, I always do. I'll probably just get what you get.” replied Stiles as he drove his Jeep into the parking lot of the small Dinner, putting it in park right beside the Comaro. 

“One of everything, dude. If the food is good.” explained the Alpha as he all but flung himself out of the Jeep, soon followed by the other wolves and humans that rode with them. 

“Come on, Stiles! I'm starving here!” exclaimed Isaac as he all but ran to catch up with Erica and Boyd, who were standing at the front doors of the Dinner. 

“Go on in, I'll go in with Derek! Find us all a booth!” called back Stiles are he climbed out of the Jeep and walked over to Derek, who was just now getting out of the Comaro with a slightly panicked look on his face. Maybe it was a coincidence that the same look was mirrored on Stiles face as he approached the wolf? 

“If we don't get in there soon, they're going to order for us.” explained the teen as he turned to look towards Derek, neither of them moving from their position against the car. 

“As if Erica isn't already ordering for me, Scott may be doing the same for you. Come on, let's go.” ordered the blue eyed Beta as they both made their way into the Dinner, eyes scanning the room until they found the table that the Pack had occupied, their hands in the air as they waved them both over. 

“We get full veto on whatever they ordered for us. I can't stand when somebody does that for me, it takes all choice away.” explained Stiles as they began to walk towards the table. 

“I've only got a small degree of choice, but the veto still stands.” added in Derek with a bit of a smirk as they took their seats at the table, Stiles moving in between Scott and Isaac, with Derek in between Erica and Lydia. 

“You guys came in just in time, they just brought us the menus. We've already ordered drinks, I hope the both of you are okay with orange juice.” explained Scott as he opened up his own menu, his eyes scanning over each item in rapid movements. Stiles slowly opened his menu and began to look through the breakfast items, completely unaware of Derek's fingers that seemed to be drawing out numbers on his jeans as he calculated out the calories in one cup of orange juice: 134. 

“Everything on here sounds amazing, it's hard to just pick one thing. I think I'll go with the western omelet.” explained Stiles as he closed his menu, his mind racing as he calculated the calories in just one omelet: 425. 

“Derek? Have you chosen?” asked Erica from beside him as she reached under the table to give his hand a gentle squeeze to try and calm him, confusion in her eyes as to why he was getting so fidgety around every meal time. He had already begun to count up the calories in the homemade blueberry pancakes that he had chosen: 220, plus the 134 for the juice, a total of 354 for the entire meal. It was quite a lot for one meal in his mind. 

“Just a small stack of the blueberry pancakes. I haven't had those in years.” replied Derek as he stopped tracing the numbers out on his jeans, opting to bounce his foot up and down under the table, the action mirroring what Stiles was doing as he placed his menu on top of Isaac's. It wasn't long before their waiter had returned and had taken their orders, making the placement with the chef once he had left the table with the notepad in hand. Their drinks were set down on the edge of the table and passed around so each of them got the correct drink that had been ordered. Stiles took a long sip from his juice, in order to fill his stomach up a bit faster, as Derek just twirled his straw around in his own juice, never raising the glass to his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

“Those look absolutely amazing, you have to share those. Can I?” asked Lydia as she gestured towards Derek's plate, where two pancakes were stacked, no butter and only a little bit of syrup, never enough to coat the sides of the plate. 

“Go on ahead. Have at it.” answered Derek as he slid his plate in the Banshee's direction, completely untouched. Lydia reached over with her fork and cut a triangle out from the side, spearing the two pieces with her fork before popping them both into her mouth. A satisfied sound left her lips as she chewed, a grin on her lips as she reached over to spear another piece, being stopped by Erica's fork mingling with her's. 

“Plan on trading meals?” asked the blonde Beta with a raised eyebrow, a playful smirk on her lips as she leveled her gaze with the girl. 

“His is better than mine, feel like a split?” bargained Lydia as her fork hovered over his plate. Derek chuckled slightly before he slid his plate closer to the girl, nodding his head a bit at her. 

“Take what you want. I'll eat whatever you don't.” explained the blue eyed Beta as he turned his attention back to the glass of juice in front of him, swirling his straw in it. 

“Take a bit of mine until she decides when she's had enough. I don't mind.” explained Erica as she slid her plate towards the wolf, tilting her head in confusion when he shook his head at her and slid it back. 

“Dude, how long have you known about this place? You've never brought us here before.” asked Stiles around a mouthful of the cooked eggs and pepper, getting halfway through his meal before anybody had even touched theirs. The act was all too familiar to Derek, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing that if he spoke up it would also be putting the spotlight on himself. 

“I'm surprised that it's still even open, it's been a while since I've been here. The last owners were family friends, and when they lost their funding we thought for sure that they were going to go out of business. It was a shock to everybody when somebody swooped in and offered to run the place free of charge from the original owners. It's all original food and setup.” explained the wolf as he looked towards Stiles, who was now gulping down the rest of his juice. 

It's a cute little place, I'll give them that much. The food here is amazing, we should come here more often.” added in Allison with a bright smile on her lips. 

“Maybe make this a weekly thing? Breakfast here every Saturday morning?” asked Scott as he set his fork down, watching as Lydia slid Derek's plate back towards him, half his food gone. 

“I think it's a good idea, the girls seem to like it here. It could be a nice place for a calm date night.” explained Boyd, having just now chosen to speak up in the conversation. 

“If Lydia agrees to it, we'll do it.” added in Jackson as he gave the girl's hand a gentle squeeze, earning him a kiss on the cheek. 

“We could do a Pack night here.” suggested Derek softly as he pushed a few bites of his pancake around on his plate. He wasn't about to spear any with the fork, or raise it to his lips, a simple sip of juice was enough for him. If he took in anymore he would be jeopardizing all of his progress and that was not something he could live with, his progress was everything, every number counted. 

“Dude, totally! We could come here for dinner and then back to somebody's house for a movie.” agreed Stiles with a bright smile on his lips. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

It wasn't long after the meal ended that Stiles excused himself to the bathroom, rubbing his hands anxiously on his jeans as he walked away from the table. His throat was already beginning to clench in anticipation of the act that was going to follow once he entered the bathroom, his fingers twitching a bit as he entered the one stall and locked the door behind himself, not wanting to take the chance of anybody accidentally knocking it open. He took a slow breath before leaning forward a bit, sliding two of his fingers into his mouth and down the back of his throat, only taking the slightest curl of his fingers to trigger his gag reflex. Stiles flung his hand out to brace himself on the lid of the toilet as he lost the contents of his stomach, the muscles clenching to aid in getting everything out of his stomach. His tongue rolled as he spit out any remainders, before he wiped his mouth and flushed the evidence down the toilet. He opened the stall door and walked out, walking over to the sink in order to rinse his mouth out, spitting the water back out into the sink. The teen almost jumping out of his skin when the bathroom door opened, a panicked looking Derek walking in and making his way over to the sink. The wolf seemed to be muttering things under his breath as he began to furiously wash his hands in the now hot water, rubbing until the skin had started to turn red, the teen picking up on a few things that were leaving the wolf's lips. 

“354, it would have been 354 calories if you would have ate and drank everything. It was just a small sip of juice, it was insignificant. You'll work it off, flush it all out with water. You did good. You didn't eat. You don't deserve to eat. You never deserve it.” muttered Derek under his breath as he continued to scrub at his hands as if he were trying to wash off any remaining feeling of holding the glass in his hands, the words soft and almost inaudible, panic showing clear as day in his eyes. Stiles made the daring move of walking over to the wolf and placing a hand on his wrists as his other hand turned the water off. 

“Hey. Hey. You may be able to heal but that looks like it has to hurt. You're going to really burn yourself if you keep it up.” explained Stiles as he handed the wolf a few paper towels to dry his hands off, watching as the red skin turned to pink and then turned back to its natural color, the water still dripping from his skin. 

“I don't really feel it much anymore. The pain just turns to a numb sensation after a while.” replied Derek as he dried his hands off with the towels before tossing them in the trash, wiping the remainder of the water on his jeans. 

“Come on, let's get out of here before the Pack starts to think that we fell in or something.” said the teen with a chuckle under his breath as he held the door open, silently following after the wolf, the pair making their way back to the Pack, who were now waiting for them to return.


	3. Chapter 3

“Date: I've stopped keeping track. It's not like the date matters, does it? 

I guess I've hit a pretty low point in my life. I use to lie to family, still do if Peter counts, I lie to friends, tricked them into believing what was a sheer cover. I've cheated myself and managed to do it all with a straight face. I didn't think it would be this easy, you know? To basically just paint a fake smile on your lips, while holding back what you're really feeling. Holding back the fact that you're literally clawing yourself to pieces from the inside out. It shouldn't be this easy, should it? It's almost like a game or like a second nature. But when it comes to a game, nobody truly wins.” 

 

Derek closed the tablet he had be writing in and slid it back in between his mattress and the bed frame, making sure that the covers were in the exact same place that they were before, looking as if they hadn't been touched or moved. If anybody were to find out where he had been hiding the tablet or what was written within it, he would be in more than just a little trouble. It was hard enough keeping his family off of his back before the fire, but after the fire was when everything started to spiral a bit out of control. The more he spiraled down, the more weight he lost. The more weight he lost, the more in control he felt. His fingertips brushed over the bottom of his waist, just below his navel, where the words “Don't Eat” were carved into his skin, a permanent reminder. He would usually write down his measurements: Waist, Thighs, Stomach, Arms; he decided against that and was now just tracking his weight. At a height of 6ft 1in, he used to be a solid 200lbs of pure muscle, now he was only 189lbs and his muscle was beginning to lack in the places that he needed it most. He could hear his Pack downstairs bickering over which movie they were going to put in to watch, knowing that now he had at least a little time to himself. 

The Beta rose from the chair by his desk and walked over to his closet, sliding the door open to reveal a full body length mirror with the one door of his closet covered from top to bottom with torn out pictures of what looked to be 'perfect' bodies for guys. At the top of the picture wall, you would see bodies that were well built, lean and muscled, more of the body building type. As you got lower on the door, the pictures turned different, the guys in the pictures losing the muscle and any 'fat' on their bodies, their collar bones and hip bones protruding from their bodies, the outline of their ribs almost visible through their skin. This was something he didn't regularly do, but today it was something that he felt he needed to do. He marked what he thought were problem areas on his body, circling or putting an 'x' over them with a red marker. Derek reached behind him and tugged his shirt over his head, placing it over the top of the full length mirror so he couldn't see his face, almost so he didn't have to recognize the body in front of him. Just as he had finished placing a red 'x' over his ribs on each side, and the place below his rib cage, his bedroom door swung open, Stiles now standing in the doorway with a confused but almost relieved look on his face. 

“You do that, too? I prefer to use a black marker, but I guess red works, too.” asked the teen as he walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind himself. Derek stood in a shocked silence, his lips parted a bit as his head was tilted to the side, his eyebrows furrowing a bit in confusion, he didn't know what to say. 

“No way, you think your ribs are a problem spot? Yours show through more than mine do, man.” asked Stiles as he walked over and stripped off his shirt, placing it up with the wolf's over the mirror. 

“At least your hip bones show, mine don't even budge. You can barely even see them when I stand up.” replied Derek as he allowed the teen to take the marker from his hand, placing two red x's on his own ribs. 

“At least your thighs don't look like bags of jello.” replied the teen as he handed the marker back to the wolf. 

“Have you seen my legs? They could conquer the world and not in a good way.” replied Derek as he fought to not turn himself away from the mirror, knowing that he had to face his problem areas. 

“Sour-Wolf, I would kill for your legs. Literally. Just chop them off and we'll switch.” explained Stiles as his eyes roamed up and down the wolf's legs. 

“I'd kill for your collar bones.” replied the Beta as he put the cap back on the marker and tapped it back to the inside of his closet door, sending one more gaze over the pictures before he grabbed their shirts and closed the closet doors. They both turned their gazes away when the shirts came off the mirror, not willing to look at their own full reflections. Stiles ran a hand through his hair before he decided to speak, anxiously chewing on his bottom lip as he took a seat on the wolf's bed, pulling his shirt on over his head before speaking. 

“Bulimic – Um – Bulimia Nervosa, I guess that's the full term. That's me.” explained Stiles as he moved over to allow the wolf down onto the bed beside him, watching as he quickly tugged his shirt back on over his head. 

“Anorexia Nervosa with Bulimia tendencies.” replied Derek as he tugged his shirt on over his head, wrapping his arms around himself as he sat cross-legged on the bed. 

“How do you do it? Control your hunger like that? I'd cave faster than most people would think, everything would be too tempting.” asked the teen with wide eyes. 

“I've learned to ignore my hunger, only focus on it when absolutely necessary. Make people happy with the food that I just push around my plate, like this morning, Lydia ate half my breakfast and I didn't touch a single thing. It's easy to fool people, easier than it should be, pushing your food around your plate to make it look like you've eaten when you actually haven't swallowed a single mouthful.” explained the Beta in all honesty. 

“I don't think I could do that. My hunger would get too strong, hell, I've seen just how much Scott eats, so I know it can't be easy for you.” replied Stiles as he leaned forward a bit and made himself comfortable on the bed. 

“It's not meant to be easy, but it is worth it. It gives you at least one thing to be in control of when you live in a world that's full of chaos. How do you do it? I don't think I could handle making myself sick, I barely have much of a gag reflex.” asked Derek with tiny hints of curiosity in his voice. 

“I don't have to use my gag reflex that often, I mainly just have to use that on big meals. I usually just push on my side, push on my liver to get the bile to rise, it's a lot easier than trying to trigger your gag reflex.” explained Stiles as he shifted on the bed a bit. Derek bit down on his bottom lip a bit before he chose to speak, nervousness showing in his voice as he spoke. 

“Teach me?” he asked the teen, knowing that if he did give in to his hunger, he would have a way of getting himself 'pure' again. 

“I'll teach you if you teach me.” replied Stiles with a final nod of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far?


	4. Chapter 4

The Pack was all gathered in their usual spots on the couch or the recliner or the love seat, some even sitting on the floor, their eyes locked on the television as they watched a movie that Scott had chosen: X-Men Wolverine. They knew that when it came to Scott's choice in movies, they would eventually be watching the entire X-Men series from start to finish and then having to repeat whichever ones he chose. Derek nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt his phone vibrating twice from his back pocket, raising his hips up off of the couch long enough to wrestle the phone free. With a soft, non-heated glare from Isaac at being jostled, he opened the new text message that flashed across his screen. 

 

“Stiles: Derek? I can tell you're not really into the movie, you have this blank, almost, spacey look on your face. You okay?” 

 

“Derek: I'm fine. Just a bit odd in the head, it's almost like being high. You get real 'floaty' and it's hard to focus on anything for long.” 

 

“Stiles: Kinda like you're walking on clouds? You can't really feel anything and you're almost disconnected? When was the last time you actually ate something?” 

 

“Derek: Exactly. It's just like that. I haven't ate anything since 6pm of yesterday. Why? Feeling hungry?” 

 

“Stiles: Is it bad if I say yes? It's only been a little over 3 hours since I ate and I literally feel like I'm starving. Shit, dude, I didn't mean to say that.” 

 

“Derek: It's fine. It's fine. You just need to be taught how to control your hunger.” 

 

“Stiles: When do we start?” 

 

“Derek: Now. Go into the kitchen and make an excuse to go to the store. I'll go along with you and we'll start there.” 

 

Derek raised his hips up off of the couch once again and slid his phone back down into his pocket as he saw the teen nod his head once in agreement, rising from his seat with an announcement of finding snacks. The wolf could hear the teen routing through the cupboards and the pantry as if he were actually looking, before he made his way back into the living room. 

“Derek, we need to go to the store. You have a house full of teenagers and Peter and you have no snacks in here. Come on, dude. Shopping trip.” ordered Stiles as he walked over to the couch and grabbed a handful of Derek's shirt, hauling him up from his seat in order to drag him over to the coat rack to grab his signature lather jacket and the teen's red hoodie. 

“Any requests?” asked the blue eyed Beta as he shrugged on his jacket, the material feeling like it weighed more than him against his shoulders. In an instant all the voices piped up from where their owners were seated. 

 

“Cookies!” 

 

“Ice cream!” 

 

“Hershey bars!” 

 

“Chips!” 

 

“Soda, please! You know what I like.” 

 

“Mini doughnuts!” 

 

“Okay! Okay! We get it. We get it. Every junk food that we can possibly find we will bring back. You still drinking cream soda or are you back to your regular brand?” asked Derek as he turned to look in Lydia and Allison's direction, eyebrows raised in question. 

“Regular brand for me and cream for Alli.” explained the Banshee with a smile on her perfectly glossed lips. 

“We should be back shortly.” explained Stiles as he opened the front door and all but drug the Beta out the front door, using his foot to hastily close it behind him. Derek shook himself from the other teen's grasp and led him over to the sleek Comaro, waiting until the teen had gotten in and made himself comfortable before he got in himself. 

“Do you think you can learn while we shop for them?” asked Derek as he drove the Comaro away from the house and out onto the main road, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. 

“I'll manage.” Stiles replied as he glanced at the wolf out of the corner of his eye. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

Derek's nerves had hit a major high point as he parked the Comaro in the parking lot of the local store, his fingers tapping restlessly against the steering wheel, his face looking a bit paler than normal. He never really handled going into stores very well, every store offering things that he knew he couldn't have. That he knew he would allow himself to have. Stiles reached over and gave the wolf's shoulder a squeeze before he exited the car, leaning against the hood until the wolf made his way out. 

“Where do we start?” asked Stiles as they both began their walk across the parking lot and into the store, the teen reaching down to grab one of the baskets. 

“Let's focus on what the Pack wants first, I'll teach you while we shop. By the end of this, you're not going to want to touch any of it.” explained the Beta as he went over the list of what the Pack wanted in his mind. 

“Let's start with the drinks, we need cream soda for Allison and regular for Lydia. I personally like the regular better, the bubbles are a bit stronger.” explained Stiles as he led the wolf towards the isle that held row after row of types of soda. 

“I know that you normally drink Coca-Cola, which would have 140 calories per serving and about 15 or so carbs. For the cream soda, it's 189 calories per serving with almost 25 carbs. When you see something like that, try and think of it as acid. Burning your mouth and burning your throat if its ingested, picture it melting your insides if you were ever to swallow it.” explained Derek as he placed a pack of cream and regular soda into the basket, his lips curling back a bit. 

“That's a not so lovely image. You weren't kidding when you said I wouldn't want to touch any of this again. We're in this isle now, we might as well grab the chips, too.” replied Stiles as his eyes scanned the isle shelves before he grabbed two bags of chips. 

“Think of the smell of those being burnt right in front of you. The oil dripping down from each one, the fat sinking through your skin into your body. One touch will make you gain weight.” explained the blue eyed Beta as he held the basket out for the teen to place the two bags into it. 

“All we have left is ice cream, Hershey bars, cookies, and mini doughnuts. God, they are all sinister. Why can't I just eat them all?” asked Stiles with hints of a whine in his voice as he made his way to the candy and cookie isle. 

“Would you rather eat them or learn and stay pure?” asked Derek as he wrapped his arms around himself subconsciously. Before his eating disorder had taken a strong turn, things like chocolate and cookies were one of his weaknesses, even now it was taking a lot of his restraint to not reach out and cram his mouth full of the treats, to not stop until his empty stomach was full.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek kept his eyes locked on the screen, his leg bouncing up and down as he heard the rest of the Pack all but attack the snacks that were now laid out on the coffee table in front of them. Soft warning growls and glares without heat being thrown from Pack member to Pack member as they fought over the snacks, grabbing whatever they could before somebody else could close their hands down around it. One of his hands pressed down onto his stomach in an attempt to add enough pressure to keep the rumbling at bay, his stomach clenching almost painfully around nothing in a plea for food, his body demanding the nourishment. 

“Derek! Catch! I know these are your favorite. You eye them up every single time we're in the store for groceries.” Lydia said as she tossed a pack of mint chocolate milano cookies at the wolf, who only had a split second to react in order to catch the pack so it wouldn't fly right into his chest. 

“And I also notice every single time that you go to put them in the cart, which is exactly why I keep you on the opposite side of that isle every time.” replied the green eyed wolf as he sat the pack down on the floor by his feet, having not opened it or even took more than one glance at it, but his mind was racing at the thought of getting to even touch one of them. His eyes drifted towards Stiles, who seemed to be watching his every movement, not just to follow in his own, but to guide the wolf. Derek's head tilted to the side in the slightest, a small fraction of a movement, soon followed by a small head-nod from the teen, a silent “Go ahead”. Stiles nodded his head at the wolf and then mouthed the words “I'll teach you” to him, both of them knowing it would have to wait until the Pack were in bed or back in their respective homes. 

Derek bent down to retrieve the pack off of the floor, the paper that was rolled up to seal it tore with ease with each movement that his hands made to open it. The scent of the sugar and the chocolate flowed over the roof of his mouth, the scent of the mint following after. The stronger half of him wanted to close the pack and push it as far away from himself as possible, but the weaker half, the hungrier half, wanted to devour the entire pack of cookies. 

“Just have a few, Der. You didn't really eat all that much today, or yesterday for that matter. They're not going to hurt you.” Erica whispered towards him, low enough for only him to hear. His eyes locked onto her's and they narrowed a fraction in a silent warning, the girl's eyes widening in the slightest when she saw that Stiles' eyes were also narrowed in her direction as if he were backing the other Beta up. Derek waited until everybody's eyes were back on the screen before he reached into the pack and pulled out one of the oval shaped cookies, the chocolate already staining the pads of his fingers that were holding the cookie. His hand trembled in the slightest as he raised the treat to his mouth, the scents of the chocolate and mint wafting over the roof of his mouth, making his mouth water at the possibility. 

He took a slow and sharp breath out before sinking his teeth into the cookie, feeling and hearing the slight crunch of the treat when it gave way to his teeth. The chocolate and mint breaking as it began to melt along his tongue, the voices in his head protesting and screaming the entire time. He wanted desperately to spit the bite back out and throw everything away but he knew that he couldn't, not when he knew that the entire Pack was in the exact same room as him and that they would be able to see him do it. He forced those thoughts aside as he chewed the cookie, the chocolate and mint feeling like sludge as he swallowed it down, his stomach both welcoming the first bit of food that he had while also clenching against it like his own stomach didn't want it. 

“Dude, these are for you. Nobody has touched them yet since we know just how possessive you can get over these.” Scott said as he held out a packet of chocolate frosted mini doughnuts towards his best friend. 

“No, dude. You can have them this time, or just save me a few. I'm still overly stuffed from breakfast and lunch.” Stiles said in a dismissive manner as he shook his head at the offered food. 

“Are you sick or something? I've never seen you refuse food once, not one single time.” added in Isaac from on the floor where his eyes were locked onto the television screen. 

“My stomach is as full as it can possibly get right now. Anymore food and I'm going to burst.” he explained to the golden eyed Beta while nudging him playfully with his foot from the chair. His head snapping towards Jackson and Boyd, the same minute Derek turned his head in their direction, soft growls leaving each wolf's throat as their hands were locked onto the same bag of chocolate chip and almond mini cookies. 

“Either share or I'm taking them from you.” the blue eyed Beta warned them both, his eyes narrowing a fraction when he saw their hands tighten even more on the bag. 

“Scott, you're the Alpha here. Step in.” Stiles said to him as he nudged him with his other foot, earning him a playful glare from the wolf. 

“If you think I'm stepping between them and food then you're insane.” the Alpha replied to him as he shoved his best friend's foot off of his shoulder. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Derek? Der? You asleep?” Stiles asked softly as he pushed the door to the wolf's bedroom open, leaning against the door frame. Derek rolled over onto his side to face the door, his green eyes blurred by sleep, his voice deeper than before. 

“I was. I thought you were asleep, too, but it doesn't look like you've been to bed, yet.” Derek replied to him as he sat up in his bed and tossed the blankets off of his legs before swinging them over the side of the bed. 

“Not yet. I've been preparing – setting a few things up. It's your time to learn, now.” the teen said as he walked from the bedroom and back down the hall, hearing the soft sounds of the wolf's bare feet hitting the floor with each step that he took to follow him. 

“You're serious about teaching me?” the wolf asked as he followed him downstairs and through the living room, into the kitchen where Stiles had already begun to lay everything out. 

“You started to teach me, Sour-Wolf, it's time that I start to teach you. But don't worry, you won't be doing it alone. I'll do it with you. I teach as I do.” Stiles explained to him as he gestured towards the table where he had all the remaining snacks and drinks laid out. Derek's eyes raked over the food and rinks, more than ready to bolt from the room, not wanting to face the food and what would follow, but knowing that he had to. Knowing that it would only help with his progress in getting the body that he wanted. 

“Are you sure about this, Der? You don't have to learn this.” the teen said to him reassuringly as he leaned against the kitchen counter. 

“I'm positive, Stiles. It's one way or another and I'm not going to get very far if I can't convince people that food is actually going into my system. Even if it's not staying in my system.” Derek said to him as he nodded his head at him, gesturing towards the table with his eyebrows raised in question. 

“Alright, let's get started then. You usually want to start with something bright, so that when you purge you know that you've gotten it all out when you see the bright colors. You also want to drink something that has bubbles in it, it helps to get the food up easier. I tend to start with a drink, it fills your stomach up faster.” Stiles explained as he picked up a can of soda and tossed it to the wolf before he cracked one open for himself with a “Cheers, Sour-Wolf.” It took only a matter of seconds for them both to swallow down a can of soda, their noses wrinkling at the bubbles that were burning at the back of their throats. 

“What do you recommend?” the wolf asked as he gestured towards the table with his hand before tossing the emptied cans into the trash, using his foot to slide out two chairs at the table. 

“The cookies with the bright frosting on them, those little soft ones over there. The frosting is bright enough so that you'll be able to tell once you have everything out.” explained the teen as he gestured towards the clear plastic package, tearing into it once it was slid across the table towards him. He split the remains between himself and Derek, four for each of them, before he began to explain again. 

“Drink between pieces or between cookies, it doesn't matter which. Just make sure you get a lot of liquid in, it fills you up faster and it will be easier to purge since the liquid softens everything up. Try not to think about the food or about what you're doing, just focus on getting as much in as possible. Once you start, you'll realize how hungry you are and you won't be able to stop.” Stiles explained around a mouthful of his cookie before swallowing down some soda from a second open can, noticing the wolf's hesitation. 

“Easier said than done, but having one goal in mind can help to shut everything else out.” explained Derek as he crammed the first cookie into his mouth before he could think twice about it. 

“There you go.” Stiles said with hints of being proud in his voice as he slid a second can of soda towards the wolf. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Okay, here's where it's about to get a bit harder than before. But believe me when I say that you'll feel better afterwards, there won't be much pain or burning from your stomach stretching after this.” explained Stiles in a hushed tone so they wouldn't wake anybody else up in the house, making their way into the bathroom with the door closing and locking behind them. They really didn't need anybody walking in on them, not now. 

“I still can't believe we took that much in, that I took that much in. I didn't think our stomachs could actually stretch that far to accommodate it.” replied Derek as he leaned against the sink, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the other. 

“A stomach can stretch a good bit for being so small. Turn the water on low, so the sounds can be drowned out and we won't wake anybody up.” ordered the teen as the wolf did as he was told and turned the water on in the sink, making sure it was only loud enough to cover up some sound. 

“I know I won't be able to purge the same way you do, by just pushing on my side. My body is nowhere used to it as much as yours is.” the wolf explained as he waited for what was about to be explained. 

“Which is why we're going to find your gag reflex. The one trick to purging is to never kneel down in front of whatever you're purging into. You want to bend over it but never kneel down on your knees. It's too try and keep your head lower than your stomach so everything has a clear shot of coming up.” explained Stiles as he helped to position Derek exactly where and at what angle he would need to be at before continuing with his explanation. 

“Using one finger doesn't tend to trigger your gag reflex so you're going to want to use two. I recommend your pointer and middle, since your middle finger is your longest. You'll feel a small lump at the back of your throat, that's what you want to brush your fingertips against or push down on.” explained Stiles as he made a 'Go ahead' gesture towards the wolf. The blue eyed Beta bent forward and slid his two fingers to the back of his throat, crooking them downwards was enough to trigger his gag reflex. His body lurched forward and he clasped a hand onto the back of the toilet at the same time that Stiles grasped onto the back of his shirt to keep him from lurching forward too much as he brought up the contents of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything specific you all would like to see possibly incorporated into this story, please do not hesitate to let me know. This story is going to contain a lot of emotions and angst and drama, it's going to be an emotional roller coaster. Please do not hesitate to let me know if you would like me to try and add something in, or if you have any prompts in general that you want me to try. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

“Has anybody seen Stiles this morning?” Scott asked once everybody was gathered around the kitchen table, each with their own mug of coffee in their hands as they desperately tried to go from 'in a coma tired' to 'I love mornings' awake. 

“Or Derek for that matter.” Lydia asked as she licked a droplet of light brown coffee from her lips, her eyes moving from one person to the next. Isaac raised his hand to get their attention but made no move to raise his head off of the table as he spoke, his words being muffled by the wood surface beneath him. 

“Derek is usually awake at four of five o-clock each morning. He goes for about an hour warm up run before starting a four hour workout. The first time he tried to get me to do it, it damn near killed me. If he took Stiles with him this morning – they should be back any time now – if Stiles managed to survive the workout from hell.” the Beta explained to them all without raising his head, rumbling in satisfaction when a second cup of coffee was placed in front of him. All heads snapped up and towards the back door when it swung open, a stumbling and panting Stiles making his way through the opening, a panting and slightly flushed looking Derek trailing after him. 

“Never – again. Full – intensity.” the human teen managed out between lungful after lungful of air, weaving his way through the wolves and other humans to make his way to the fridge, swinging the door open to grab two bottles of water; keeping one for himself as he tossed the other to the blue eyed Beta. 

“It was a pretty good start for you – we got more than halfway through before your heart started to sky rocket. We'll go back out tomorrow and see if we can get you a bit further than that.” Derek explained to him as he knocked shoulders with the teen gently before cracking to cap of his water bottle off, tilting his head back as he took a small sip. Before Stiles had the chance to give a sarcastic remark, Scott cut into the conversation with “Do we have any of those cookies left over from last night?”. That question had both Derek and Stiles freezing in place, a small hint of panic in Derek's green eyes, but Stiles was quick to come up with a practiced answer. 

“I checked the expiration dates, dude. We're lucky we all didn't get sick – us humans – that is. I had to throw the rest of it out. It was beyond ready to go.” he explained to the Alpha, making sure to try and keep his heart rate low and steady, to try and keep his voice within normal pitch. He didn't want to be caught in a lie that could drag both him and Derek down in seconds. 

“I'm surprised none of us were able to smell it last night. All of the food had a strong chemical scent to it – it was better that we got rid of it all last night than to have one of the human members get sick. If you want something made, figure out what it is and I'll make it for the Pack before you all head out to do whatever it is you do. Are any of you showing up again tonight?” the blue eyed Beta asked as he looked from member to member. He knew that Erica, Boyd, and Isaac would be returning and that the others would have to clear it with their parents. 

“Dad wants me back tonight – he wants to try again with some father and daughter bonding time. You're not working down at Kin-Cora tonight?” Allison asked with a tilt of her head as she rose from her chair at the table to help Scott get out the ingredients for french toast. Derek moved out of their way before shaking his head at her. 

“I got lucky enough to have the night off. They had too many people show up at the nursing home and decided to give a few of us floaters the night off. Bouncing from shift to shift earns you some rewards. They know they can contact me if they need help with morning care. Otherwise, I am going to enjoy my night off.” he explained to her with a final shake of her head, nudging Stiles towards the stairs with a muttered “Go shower”. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

Stiles had just finished preparing an easy meal for his Dad, baked chicken with a sweet and smoky glaze, following by a side of baby potatoes and a salad, when he heard the all too familiar sound of his Dad's cruiser pulling into the driveway. He wiped his wet hands clean on his jeans before beginning to set everything on the table, only setting out one place of silverware and a white-glass plate. He wouldn't be joining his Dad tonight – not when he knew that there was more that Derek could teach him – more that he could teach Derek. Stiles had just begun to bring the food over to the table as he heard a key turning in the lock on the front door, hearing the hinges screeching as the door was opened and closed. 

“Something smells good in here, you cooked?” asked John as he walked into the kitchen after hanging his jacket up on the rack by the front door. Stiles turned around with a shrug of his shoulders – he had only done a partial amount of the work. He had followed Derek's directions down to every word, making sure he followed every single thing that was written on the small note card. 

“You can thank Derek the next time you see him, it's his recipe. He had to teach it to me a few times before I could ever get the glaze to come out right.” he replied to his Dad as he finished setting what was needed on the table. John round the corner to the kitchen and stopped short in confusion, his head tilting to the side a fraction. 

“You're not eating here?” he asked his son as he walked further into the kitchen, his eyes locked onto his son. 

“We're having another movie night tonight at Derek's. Apparently watching almost every show possible wasn't enough last night. I swear they have a record that they want to beat by tomorrow before we go to school and Derek goes back to work.” Stiles explained as he sent a reassuring smile to his Dad before beginning to make his way out of the kitchen. John's eyes followed after his son, he wasn't exactly convinced by the excuse that was given but wasn't going to push much further on it, not until he felt it was really necessary. 

“Be home by midnight unless you're all staying there for the night. Understood?” he asked firmly as he watched his son pull on his jacket, narrowly avoiding slamming his elbow into the wall behind himself. 

“If Derek can tolerate us for another night, we'll probably stay. If not, we'll all be headed home after the movies are over. If I come home, I swear it will be before midnight.” Stiles explained before he made his way outside with a “Bye, Dad!” called out over his shoulder. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“You are supposed to be at home.” was the first thing Derek said as he opened the door to the Hale House, having heard the brakes on the Jeep long before the teen had even arrived. Stiles huffed under his breath as he walked inside the house, tossing his jacket onto the couch as he walked. 

“Hello to you, too, Sourwolf. My Dad likes your chicken recipe, by the way. I may have to borrow a few more from you if you're willing to share.” Stiles explained as he held up the recipe card, a grin curving his lips as the wolf removed it from between his fingers before the teen could even blink. The wolf lead him into the kitchen where he returned the recipe card to the box that held all of the recipes he had tried and was wanting to try for the Pack. 

“I will only share the ones with you that I have tried with the Pack and that I have shown you. I'm not about to give your Dad food poisoning by giving you a recipe without teaching it to you first.” explained the blue eyed Beta as he turned around to once again face the teen. 

“Speaking of teaching – that's why I came back tonight. I knew we would have the house to ourselves since Allison would be out with her Dad, Scott would be moping without her, Jackson is out with Lydia on their usual date night. I don't even know what the other trio are up to – and it doesn't matter – since we finally have an empty house. I need you to teach me how to dodge a meal. I know all of the right excuses to use but I don't know what to do when it comes to being sat in front of the occasional plate. I need you to show me how you do it – my Dad is going to get suspicious if I keep dodging every meal with him and I don't exactly have many opportunities to purge when my Dad is around.” Stiles explained to him, his voice leveling out to show some hints of desperation. 

“Slow down and take a breath before your heart hammers out of your chest. We have a deal, I teach you and you teach me, I'm not about to turn my back on that and risk screwing up my progress. You're lucky there's still leftovers from dinner in the fridge from last night – take out however much you want on two plates and I'll show you. The way you can talk fast and move your hands fast will be in your advantage, use it as a distraction. Never stop talking or being in the conversation.” Derek explained as he pulled out two chairs at the table so they could sit across from each other. Stiles, who had finished filling their plates with the remainders of the food, sat them down on the table before taking his seat across from Derek. 

“The more you talk and the more you move your hands, that harder it is for somebody to follow you. Never stop moving your hands.” the blue eyed Beta explained as he began to cut up the food on his plate into tiny pieces, pushing them around on his plate in a quicker than normal manner, almost combining the food. 

“Push the conversation. Never let it change towards you or slow down, constantly keep it moving. If there is no conversation it gives them more chances to look at you and see that you are not eating. Offer some of your own food to them – it gets it off your plate and onto another – helping it look like you've eaten. The more you push your food around your plate the more it looks like it's disappearing.” Derek continued as he raised his plate long enough to nudge the pasta off of his and onto Stiles' before lowering his plate once more and continuing the movement of his hands, his fork and knife moving in a familiar pattern across the plate. He sat his fork and knife down and slid the plate towards Stiles, raising an eyebrow at him as he gestured towards it with his hand. The food did look like it had disappeared off of his plate, making it look like he had eaten more than half.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles felt more than a little relieved when he woke up before school to see that his Dad had already left for his morning shift at the station, knowing that he wouldn't be back until later that evening it gave him time to start his new routine without onlooking eyes. Today was the day that he would begin what Derek had taught him so far, simply by starting without an actual breakfast. He had set the coffee machine a few minutes before he had begun to get ready for school so he knew that it would be just about done brewing by the time he made it downstairs with his backpack in hand and keys in the other. He walked into the kitchen where he could smell the coffee brewing, he reached up into the cupboard and took down his bottle of aderall, he swallowed a pill down dry before placing the bottle back into the cupboard. He knew suddenly switching his eating habits wouldn't be easy, that it would take time, he knew he would have to keep Derek extra close for the start of it. He leaned against the counter and waited for the coffee to finish brewing when he heard his phone vibrate on the table, confusing filling his whiskey brown eyes as he walked over to the table but relief filled them shortly after once he realized who it was. 

 

“Derek: Stay pure, Stiles. You can do this. You're not feeling hungry this morning, you're feeling light. Stick to what we discussed and you will be perfect.” 

 

“Stiles: The coffee has just finished brewing and smells sinful. How many cups do you have in the morning until you're not hungry? I know I won't be able to have as many but I want to know what to start with.” 

 

“Derek: When I first learned how to control my hunger, it took almost four cups of coffee before I stopped feeling hungry. If I were you, I would start out with a full cup and then maybe a half of a second. Or just go straight for two cups. I wouldn't push it much further than that until your body gets used to the amount of caffeine.” 

 

“Stiles: I'll stick with two cups for now. I'm pouring out the first one as we speak. Are you doing the same thing or still recovering from your workout?” 

 

“Derek: Still recovering. When I can feel my legs again, I'll suck back some water and grab a shower before work. Let me know how your day goes and if you need help don't hesitate to contact me. The first day of a new routine is never easy.” 

 

“Stiles: I'll have my phone on me all day long. Have fun with Flossy, you know that woman adores you. She wouldn't constantly be giving you candy bars after you're done with her morning care if she didn't adore you. I'll text you in between classes. Don't forget your own routine! You have to take something to 'eat' with you. If it goes down – it comes up.” 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Derek, you have first floor this morning for morning care while I grab the dirty laundry on the second floor and replace the towels. If you need any help you know how to use the phone to call me or Joyce down. Don't worry about Amy in 113, she has already had her pain pills and Janet in 115 has already had her dizzy pill. All you have to worry about is the morning routines.” Noelle explained with a bright smile as she tightened her brown and gray colored ponytail behind her head to keep it out of her face. 

“I've got the routines down by now. I'm still learning Mabel's routine since she changes it every day, but I have everything else memorized. If you're going up to the second floor can you get Frank's razor ready? You know how many times we're going to use it this morning if he insists on being shaved again even though he has no stubble. I think his last blade was finally beginning to dull, it's definitely time for a new one.” the green eyed Hale explained as he watched Noelle make her way towards the elevator. He could hear the soft chuckle that followed after her as she entered the elevator and pressed the buttons before the doors closed, leaving Derek on the first floor in order to get his morning care finished with the residents. He shook his head with a fond grin as he walked down the hall towards Mabel's room, being greeted by the elderly woman already sitting up in her bed as she began to rouse herself from sleep. 

“Alright, Mabel. You know how this goes this morning, you gesture to what you want done and I will gladly pick it out, then we can get you bathed up and ready for the day. I know you always want your hair and your teeth brushed, do you want your powder this morning?” he asked as he walked over to the table where her basin was held, beginning to load the objects into it that would normally be added in it. As his fingertips brushed over the plastic bottle of powder for her skin a firm “No!” came from behind him, nearly causing him to drop the contents on the floor, he steadied the bottle back on the top of the table before turning around to face the woman with the basin in his hands. 

“No powder this morning, that is perfectly fine. Do you need to use the bathroom first or should we just get your basin bath started?” he asked her as he followed the woman into the bathroom that was located in her room. Once he had gotten finished with Mable's morning care he moved down the hall to Flossy's room, knocking softly on the door frame to let her know he was there without interrupting her when he knew she was in the bathroom, judging by the soft glow of light coming from under the closed bathroom door. 

“Go ahead and set up, sweetheart. I can handle the bath on my own as long as you can get my shoes untied and ready. Sandy tied them too tight last time and Noelle never remembers to come back like you do. My sneakers are over there beside my night stand tucked under the flap of the bed cover.” Flossy explained to him from inside of the bathroom, her cheerful and light voice bringing a smile to his face. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Stiles? Stiles, dude, are you alright? That is the third time you looked down at your phone, Harris is starting to get suspicious. Put it away.” Scott asked from where he was seated beside his best friend, his voice low so they wouldn't get caught by the teacher that would more than likely give them three weeks of detention if caught. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, dude. I'm just expecting a text sometime today, I don't want to miss it when it comes in. Harris can continue with his lesson and everything will be just fine.” Stiles muttered out a quick reply as he tucked his phone further under the table, out of eyesight of the teacher. 

“If you get detention, dude, I'm not explaining that one to your Dad.” the other teen explained with a shake of his head as he returned his attention back to the man speaking at the front of the class. Stiles huffed under his breath and rolled his eyes, his eyes drifting up towards Harris and his lesson before snapping back towards his phone once he saw the screen light up. 

 

“Derek: How are you managing so far? Feeling hungry or feeling light?” 

 

“Stiles: Is it possible to be feeling both? I kinda feel like I'm floating but I can't really get my stomach to stop growling.” 

 

“Derek: Grab a water from a vending machine before your next class, or ask somebody for a piece of gum. It makes your brain think you're eating.” 

 

“Stiles: I think I have a few mints in my backpack. Maybe a few stray packs of gum. Who knows? Maybe Allison has a few pieces? I know Lydia normally does, I could ask her next period and see what she says. How are you holding up? You did make sure to bring food, right?” 

 

“Derek: I did. I brought along a small lunch. I haven't had a chance to sit down yet, but I should be able to in the next hour or so. We have a few new residents to handle, they still have to get settled, so everything is a bit chaotic. Don't get caught with your phone, Stiles. Knowing you, you're sitting in the middle of class with your eyes glued to your phone.” 

 

“Stiles: Fine. Fine. We can talk more once I am out of school and you're off work.”


End file.
